


3 Years

by witnessfortheprosecution



Series: Writings from Tumblr [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Awkwardness, Confessions, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Panic Attacks, Strangers to Lovers, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witnessfortheprosecution/pseuds/witnessfortheprosecution
Summary: It took 3 years, 1000 awkward moments, and 1 elevator to get Virgil and Logan to admit to what everyone else already knew.Based on the submission: Would Analogical, admitting their feelings in the most awkward way possible, after literally everyone else around them knowing for like e v e r, work maybe? If you need/want more, maybe Human!au, 20-something years old, met in college?





	3 Years

**Author's Note:**

> I got this prompt and it was my most popular fic ever on Tumblr and I decided to post it here as well. Please enjoy.

“Hold the elevator!” 

Logan looked up from his phone and held out an arm, reopening the doors for the running figure. He smiled slightly when he saw a dash of purple streaking across the hall towards him. 

Virgil reached the elevator, his hands on his knees panting as he hit the button for the ground floor. He looked up at the other figure, “Oh. Hey Lo,” 

\---

_ “Excuse me. Sir!”  _

_ Virgil turned around to see a semi-familiar face. Dark hair, black glasses, intelligent eyes.  _

_ “You dropped these,” He held out his hand, dangling a pair of earbuds from it.  _

_ Virgil looked down at his pocket to see a small hole, one he would have to sew over. He took the earbuds from his hand, “Oh. Uh, thanks, I guess,” He shoved them back into his pocket.  _

_ “You are welcome,” And they walked away.   _

_ \--- _

“How much cardio do you sanction into your exercise, Virgil?” Logan asked, lazily hitting the close door elevator button. 

“Huh?” Virgil asked, still winded. 

Logan shrugged, smoothing back his hair, “I am simply asking because a short run down a hall should not have exhausted you as such,” 

Virgil scoffed, “Maybe after we graduate, you can come up with an exercise plan with me,” 

Logan nodded, smiling at Virgil once again, “Did you look over the lease with Patton? We need to sign it in 2 weeks if we are going to get that loft by graduation,” 

Virgil shook his head, “And I think I worry too much,” Logan quirked up an eyebrow and Virgil rolled his eyes, “Yes, I did, just a few minutes ago. I was going to sign it later this week. I have another interview with that web company. That is where I am heading right now,” 

Logan scanned Virgil up and down, the other feeling slightly insecure under his gaze, “You are going to an interview… In that?” 

“Yes, I know. But I wore business casual to my initial interview and the woman interviewing me said to ‘come as I am’, and she was wearing a sweatshirt. I guess that is how they are,” 

Logan adjusted his glasses and scoffed, “What has this economy come to?” 

The elevator began to slow down and then stopped. Virgil adjusted the strings on his hoodie and Logan pulled his satchel up further on his shoulder, waiting for the doors to open. The elevator began moving slowly once again, and Logan narrowed his eyes and looked at Virgil. Then, the carriage began shaking and the lights were flickering. The buttons on the elevator lit up and flashes randomly. Logan and Virgil made their way to separate corners of the room, Logan standing up and steadying himself along the edges and Virgil lost balance and fell into the corner. The malfunctioning was something that neither of them were privy to before, both of them at a loss for what to do. Then, it stopped, and the power went out. 

\--

_ “So, for this project, you will be working in pairs. Come up to me by the end of class and tell me who you will be working with and what medium your presentation will be in.” The level 100 teacher explained to the large lecture hall. She sat down behind her computer and pulled up an Excel sheet with names and project types.  _

_ Virgil never bothered to make any friends. He figured the people who he would find with common interests and compatible personality types would not be in his core classes, but rather the ones he chooses to take. He frantically looked around, hoping to find someone to pair up with. It seemed as though many people were with him and didn’t bother to introduce themselves, and just paired up with people sat around them.  _

_ “Excuse me,” He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to the person facing up and diagonal to him, “Would you care to be partners?”  _

_ “Sure,”  _

_ The pair exchanged phone numbers. Logan was the name he gave and the two told their professor and said that they would be doing a video presentation with voice overs.  _

_ “So, when would you care to meet up and research and record?” Logan asked Virgil as they walked out of class.  _

_ He shrugged, “This Thursday works for me. We can meet at the library or in my dorm?”  _

_ Logan pondered for a moment, blinking rapidly, “If it is alright, we can meet up in your dorm. Based of my knowledge of the library, the most busy time is on Thursday nights. It may be difficult to record with a lot of outside stimulants,”  _

_ Virgil nodded, understanding Logan’s line of thinking, “Okay, we meet up at my dorm at around…” He trailed off, waiting for the other man to provide him a time.  _

_ “4 o’clock?”  _

_ Virgil nodded and Logan pulled out a small planner from his jacket pocket, writing down the date. “Fantastic. Just be sure to text me your dorm hall and number. Are we clear on the plan?”  _

_ Virgil made an ‘ok’ sign with his fingers, “Crystal,”  _

\--

Logan tentatively moved his arm around Virgil. His breathing was uneven and ragged. He’s covering his ears, despite there being no noise. His hands are covered with his hoodie sleeves, using it as a security blanket. Virgil was on the verge of a panic attack. 

“Virgil. Virgil, are you with me? Can you hear me?” Logan asked, and Virgil nodded, despite his head being in his knees, “Virgil, you know the drill, okay? I need you to breathe with me. I need you to look at me, Virgil, and breathe,” 

\-- 

_ “Roman, do you mind if we reschedule our tutoring session from Monday to Tuesday?”  _

_ Roman shrugged, typing away at his computer, “Whatever you say, Specs, you are the one helping me,”  _

_ Logan sighed, pulling out his planner, “Fantastic. That was the day I was going to take Virgil to see those action movies he is so fond of,”  _

_ Roman rolled his eyes, “I am not going to take away your serious business card if you admit you are a fan of Marvel,”  _

_ Logan shrugged, “Virgil is more privy to those movies than I, but I do not mind them for entertainment value, nor do I mind Virgil’s company whilst watching them,”  _

_ Roman hummed in response and Logan began sorting and folding his laundry. His button ups neatly folded on one end of the bed and his dress pants that needed to be pressed on the other side. Once finished, he dug his phone out from the pile of laundry it was trapped under, sending Virgil a confirmation text for their plans. He smiled when his phone buzzed with an array of emojis. He was unaware of just how large his grin was, or that Roman stopped typing to look at Logan’s reaction to the mobile exchange.  _

_ “So,” Roman began, “As your best friend and roommate, I feel as though I have the right to meet this mysterious emo boyfriend of yours,”  _

_ Logan’s blood ran cold as he spun around to look at Roman, confusion and nerves in his eyes, “Boyfriend? Virgil’s not- what- no we don’t do- not, you have it all wrong. Virgil and I are not - no not romantically involved?”  _

_ Roman could only stare as his normally calm and collected roommate stumbled and struggled to form a complete sentence. “You two are just consistently together and you always bring him up, Logan. Are you lying to me?”  _

_ “No, no Roman. I am not. There is nothing- no- nothing going on,” Logan ran his hands through his hair out of frustration and grabbed his pants from the bed, “I have to do more laundry but just- don’t bring this up again. Especially not if Virgil is here,”  _

_ Logan rushed from the room, leaving Roman worried and confused.  _

\--

“Yes, Logan Arias and Virgil Kosa. Yes, the elevator just stopped. Will they? Okay, thank you,” Logan hung up the emergency phone and was fumbling with something in the corner that he could not quite see. Suddenly, the carriage was dimly lit once again, “Found the emergency lights,” 

Virgil ran his hands through his hair and unzipped his hoodie, “How long did they say it was going to be?” 

Logan shook his head, “Approximately two hours, maybe more,” He sulked next to Virgil and slid down the wall next to him. He loosened his black tie and unbuttoned the top button from his dress shirt. Virgil swallowed thickly, wondering how it was legal to be that hot, “We are going to be stuck here a while.

\--

_ “I don’t see what the big deal is, kiddo,” Patton hugged his dog pillow pet as Virgil continued to pace around their dorm room.  _

_ “See, that’s the thing, Patton! You do not see the big deal, and you won’t. Logan and I have been friends now for what, a year, and now I just feel…. Odd,”  _

_ Patton let out an amused chuckle, putting his circular glasses on the top of his head, “Odd? Do you want elaborate?”  _

_ Virgil threw his arm in the air, “I couldn’t if I wanted to Pat. I couldn’t if I wanted to. Maybe, if I had a better hold on my feelings I could, but I can’t. It doesn’t make sense. Nothing makes sense,”  _

_ Patton bit his lip. He got up and went to their full length mirror and began inspecting his honey colored curls in the mirror, “Well V, I think I have an idea as to what could be bothering you, but you may not like what I have to say,” He ruffled his hair a bit as Virgil stared at the back of his head.  _

_ “What, what is it?”  _

_ Patton sighed, “You know, you say you are confused about your feelings, but deep down, I am pretty sure you know what is going on. It is pretty easy,”  _

_ Virgil stood in akimbo, staring at Patton, “No, it is not, it is never easy.”  _

_ Patton turned around and looked at Virgil, “Okay, right now, without thinking. Tell me how you feel about Logan.” Virgil opened his mouth and then closed it again, and Patton frowned, shaking his head, “No, right now, go!”  _

_ Virgil sputtered, “I- I..”  _

\--

“I missed my interview,” Virgil clicked off his phone as the time passed to 3:01. 

Logan turned towards him, “Did you call or text?” 

He rolled his eyes, “Yea, I sent them an email and they said ‘it’s cool’ and we would reschedule, but I am not so sure,” 

“Not so sure about what?” Logan quipped. 

“About the company, L,” Virgil groaned and took of his hoodie, throwing it in the corner of the room, “As much as a strict work environment gives me anxiety, I also think I need the structure. Like… They are almost too okay with everything, I can’t hold myself accountable. Well, in most instances I can, but I don’t want to fall into a habit of not holding myself- What I am trying to say is-” 

“Virgil,” Logan said cooly, and placed a hand onto Virgil’s wrist, stopping his movement and frantic hand gestures, “I understand what you are trying to say,” 

Virgil’s stomach flipped over and he look at Logan’s beautiful silvery eyes, “You do?” 

Logan gave a small smile, “Always,” 

\--

_ “I want to die,” Virgil said as they sat on Logan’s small twin. Logan turned to look at Virgil who was working furiously on an midterm paper. Logan knew how much Virgil despised American History. Logan knew how much Virgil hated writing essays. Logan knows, he always has.  _

_ He reached out his hand and Virgil was typing and lightly grabbed onto his wrist to still the motion. Logan felt shocks of electricity move up and down his arms at the simple act, but looked at Virgil in the eyes. They were filled with exhaustion and morose and malcontent. But, also filled with confusion and affection and l- _

_ “C’mon. We are going to watch a movie, and then we are going to bed, you may take Roman’s bed tonight because he is at a castmate’s house tonight. We will wake up in the morning early and finish our work. If we continue at the rate we are, we are going to burn out.” Logan used his other hand to pull the laptop away from Virgil and close it, along with his own. He used his right hand to turn to Netflix, and never let go of Virgil’s wrist. Not once. Not ever. Virgil did not make it to Roman’s bed. Logan did not wake them up early in the morning.  _

\--

“I do not want to graduate,” Logan said, throwing his bag against the wall, checking his watch. 1 hour, 23 minutes, 18 seconds. 

“Why?” Virgil said, looking at Logan, “We were just texting about how higher education is inherently classist,” 

Logan shrugged, “I am not good at anything that is not school,” 

Virgil felt a pang in his chest as he looked over Logan, staring forward at the elevator doors, “What?” 

“Do not fret, V, this is not meant to turn into a pity party for me,” Logan lamented, “I do not have the social skills to make acquaintances easily. I am only friends with Roman and Patton by accident. I am not artistically inclined and am often cold towards other, creating an unpleasant work environment for everyone around me. School is the only place I excel in… Without it…” Logan trailed off. 

Virgil shook his head in disbelief, “I thought you were supposed to be the smart one of us,”

Logan laughed bitterly, “Chalk that up to something else I can’t do,” He made a checkmark motion weakly with his finger and rubbed his eyes beginning to fill with moisture and his face already caked in a thin layer of sweat. 

“Logan, stop that. Listen to me. You are the smartest, most talented, most hard working person I know. You are going to excel in anything you do. I know you will. I will be there right next to you, okay, L? You can do anything you set your mind to, I believe in you,” 

“I can’t do  _ anything  _ I would like to,” Logan muttered to himself. 

\--

_ “What do you know about emotions that I don’t, Roman?” Logan surmised.  _

_ “Uh, how to feel them?” Roman sassed, Logan looked back with a bored expression, “I am just saying, Specs, you cannot see it but Virgil looks at you the way you look at him,”  _

_ “Exhausted with his emo behavior, I highly doubt that,”  _

_ “Love, Logan,” Roman got up from his bed and began spinning Logan in his chair, “He looks at you and could not be more in love. How long has it been what, 3 years,”  _

_ Logan nodded, “If Virgil had these feelings for me, wouldn’t he have disclosed them?” _

_ “Ugh, obviously not. Virgil cannot even place an order in the McDonald’s drive thru, you think he is going to be vulnerable and risk is most important relationship in the hopes of courtship, no sire,” Roman exaggerated, “You are going to have to be the one to make the first move,”  _

_ Logan shook his head, “No, I will not. I don't even know if I have romantic feelings for Virgil,”  _

_ Roman sighed, “Logan, buddy, denying your feelings does not stop you from feeling them,” Logan swallowed and looked around the room and Roman continued, “That has never worked before, and it is obvious that this, is not going away,”  _

\--

“Virgil,” Logan said, looking at his watch. 2 hours, 39 minutes, and 45 seconds, “There is something I must tell you. I do not believe that this is the best time. In fact, I know it is not, but I am dehydrated, hungry, upset, and you are here,” 

“Logan, is everything okay?” Virgil sat back down after stretching his legs, moving in close, touching each other, arm to arms. 

“No, not it is not. I have kept this… this… feeling inside me. Building up and bubbling up for almost 3 years. I cannot do it any longer. I must- I have to,” Logan slurred over his words, groaning and gripping his hair, and Virgil placed a hand on his knee, slowly rubbing his thumb over it. Logan stopped his hand with his and laced their fingers together and they locked eyes. Logan’s smoky color staring back into Virgil’s amber, “Virgil… I-” 

\--

_ “Virgil, it has been 3 years, I can’t let this go on any longer,” Patton said, taking back the manila folder after Virgil read over it, “I mean, the four of us are moving in together, it is going to come out eventually,” Patton sat down next to Virgil, who was in the process of tying his shoes, “What is going on?”  _

_ Virgil finished one shoe, and sighed, “I dunno Pat. You keep talking about how Logan is ‘head over heels’ and how his ‘heart is mine’, but I really don’t see. He is just- he is so hard to read, I-”  _

_ “Virgil it is natural to be scared,” Patton said, “But, you have been scared for years on end now. And you may not see it but I cannot even recreate the love in that boy’s eyes when he sees you,”  _

_ Virgil smiled softly, “I just- I know I am going to pick the wrong time. I am going to say something when he is in a bad mood, or focused on school work, or his granddad just died. Nothing I do is going to be right,”  _

_ “Well,” Patton thought for a moment, “Just tell him the next time you seem him. No matter what happens, good or bad, there is no gift like the present,”  _

_ Virgil sighed and tied his other shoe, “That’s a nice thought Patton, I may try that. Probably not, but, hey, who knows,” Virgil grabbed his coat from his bed and looked at his phone, “Oh shit, I am gonna be late.” He threw open the door and began running down the hall.  _

_ Patton went out of the room and yelled after him, “Good luck with your interview!” _

\--

“I- I-” Logan stared, but he couldn’t help but get cold feet. Staring into Virgil beautiful eyes, his perfectly chiseled jaw, lovely smile, gorgeous laugh, amazing brain, wonderful humor, fantastic friend.- how could someone as incredible as Virgil love him? 

Logan screwed up his eyes tight, he saw dots dancing in his vision, “I love you,” He heard himself say, but, for some reason, he also heard that from Virgil. He opened his eyes to see Virgil wide-eyed and mouth agape. 

“You what?” Logan asked in disbelief. 

Virgil chuckled, “I love you, Logan. I love you. I love how smart you are, how caring you are. How you always know how to help me through anything I am going through. How you are always planning and prepared for anything and everything. You keep me grounded and don’t let my anxiety run my life anymore. Hell, you are the reason I am bold enough to make this confession. I love everything about you Logan. I love everything I know, and I love everything that is a mystery, ready to uncover. You are my moon and stars, Logan, I don’t want anyone but you,” 

Logan mouth gaped open and closed. There was so much he wanted to say. He wanted to talk about how talented Virgil was at art and graphic design. How much he loves Virgil’s wit and sass and his sense of humor. How he loves that no matter what kind of mood he is in, he can always make Logan laugh. How he lets Logan go on and on about topics he may not care about, but will listen because they are important. How Virgil is Logan’s world and how he helped him through some tough, dark times. But, his brain stopped connecting to his mouth, so what came out instead was: “Virgil - I - you- important- love,” Logan cursed at his tongue which made Virgil laugh. 

“God, you are a nerd,” Virgil was smiling and he leaned in close to Logan. He brushed a stray hair out of Logan’s face and connected their lips for an instant. The kiss was soft and chaste. They both pulled away and said nothing for a few moments, until Virgil spoke up, “That kiss was a bit gross, right?” 

Logan let out a sigh of relief, “I did not want to say anything and ruin the mood, but yes, we are both drenched in sweat,” 

After 3 hours 16 minutes and 58 seconds, the two were finally rescued from the elevator. They made their way out into the cool spring air holding hands and walked to a nearby bench to cool off. After about 20 minutes of sitting, Logan taps Virgil and initiates a second first kiss. This one had warm passion to it. It was filled with nothing but love. Pure, unfiltered love between best friends, love birds, partners, and soulmates. 

\--

_ Virgil turns to walk away and pulls out his phone:  _

_ Virgil: hey Pat, some guy just saved me $10 by giving my earbuds back to me that fell out of my pocket.  _

_ Patton: oh nice! :D _

_ Virgil: He truly is my guardian angel.  _

_ \-- _

_ “How was Trig, Logan?” Roman asked after Logan got back to their dorm.  _

_ “It was adequate, what you would expect from a level 100 class. I did give an attractive guy back his headphones today after he dropped them,”  _

_ Roman raised an eyebrow, “Attractive, huh?”  _

_ Logan nodded, “Yes, he was objectively stunning. I do hope I get to see him again,”  _

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts/follow me on Tumblr: thealphabetmurders


End file.
